Ermac Joins the Z Universe?
by Death the Troll
Summary: Ermac is trying to avoid Shao Kahn's forces and wishes for a realm no one knows about. His wish comes true. He ends up in the Z universe, just as Trunks finished killing Frieza. Will he choose to help the Z warriors or will he help the androids?
1. Be careful what you wish for

I do not own DragonBall Z or Mortal Kombat. If I did, this story may have taken place.

Chapter One: Be careful what you wish for.

The Netherrealm. His least favorite realm. It harbored the foulest Oni, was infinite in size, WAY too hot, and it drained his energy. Ermac had to make the trip through the god-forsaken realm since it had a portal to Earthrealm, closest to where his friend, the blind swordsman Kenshi, resided.

Kenshi was the one who freed Ermac a year ago of his commander, the Emperor of Outworld. As they journeyed together to Earthrealm, Ermac noticed his companion also had telekinesis. As a debt of gratitude to Kenhi, Ermac taught his "Telekinetic Slam" to the blind swordsman. After weeks of training together, Ermac parted from his friend to return to Outworld, since he had a map of the vicious world engraved in his memory.

When he had returned to the purple shaded dimension, Ermac found a secluded cave so he would not be attacked by Shao Kahn's assassins. He spent months enjoying solitude and not having to kill anyone. Though he knew Shao Kahn would want him dead, he tried not to let the idea pester his mind and destroy his peace.

As he was about to leave the realm and start his journey to Earthrealm, Ermac was ambushed by an extermination squadron. The leader, a Tarkata, revealed to the free warrior that the Emperor was aware of his treachery before lunging at the traitor of Outworld. Ermac made short work of them all and quickly left to find his way to Earthrealm.

Ermac looked around the hellish realm. It had a dark red sky, lava pits everywhere, skeletons hanging off spiked pillars, and the scent of decaying corpses filling his nose. None of his hundreds of souls could even tell if it was day or night. Ermac did his best to avoid confrontation with any demons. He found a secluded path where he believed Oni did not trek, which was all that concerned the enigmatic warrior.

Little did he know, Oni were the least of his problems.

A flame-colored portal opened in front of Ermac. He braced himself for a team of Tarkatan soldiers, but was thoroughly astounded when a woman dressed in pink string garments, similar to lingerie, and a matching veil stepped forward from the flaming gate. It was Mileena, the clone daughter of the Emperor that had been created by the very same sorcerer who invoked Ermac; Shang Tsung.

"It's time you came home, Ermac," she said seductively. "Daddy wants you back on his side. You're a great fighter and you should be happy to accept!"

"We will not join his side! We are not to be bent to his will. Our goal is to have peace." Ermac argued back in his multiple voices.

"Then you deserve death, traitor!" Her voice suddenly becoming malicious.

Mileena lunged at him, trying to sink her teeth into his neck. Ermac stepped to his side and kneed her in the stomach. The psychopath threw one of her two Sais at Ermac's leg while she was down, impaling his thigh. She rose up and began stabbing Ermac in the stomach repeatedly. As he kneeled over in pain, Mileena cracked his jaw by kneeing him in the chin. The poor warrior rolled backwards to avoid her attempt to impale him with her sai. He disappeared from sight, reappearing behind the crazed wench and socked her in the face. Feigning her pain a bit, she threw sai and hit her target's leg. As he began realizing that his power was diminishing far too quickly, Ermac lifted Mileena up with his telekinesis as a last resort.

A green glow covered Mileena's body and Ermac's gloved hands. He slammed her into the ground twice; preparing to finish her with a third slam, but the glow vanished from both his hands and the Emperor's daughter.

Immediately after realizing that he had remained too long in the tainted realm and lost his energy, Ermac began sprinting away from the war zone with Mileena. He knew for sure that if he stayed in the Netherrealm any longer without reaching the southern Soul Stone, which was about a mile from their battle ground, he would be rendered unconscious and be open to anything the deranged female had up her sleeves. The Soul Stone would be able to rejuvenate the energy lost in his fight with the psychopathic half daughter of Shao Kahn. His energy was quickly dissipating, but all the souls that made up his being urged him to move onward.

As the Soul Stone was coming in view, he could make out another pair of footsteps pursuing him. He barely dodged a lethal Sai that flew past his head. He turned around and shot a ball of flaming green energy at Mileena. Distracted by the attack, yet able to avoid it, Mileena noticed Ermac reached the Soul Stone. Knowing she could no longer win, the half-bred Tarkata conjured a portal up to Outworld and shouted, "You cannot avoid the Emperor of Outworld for much longer, ninja! We will hunt through every realm until your corpse is in front of my Emperor," before retreating into the portal.

Ermac felt immense relief seeing Mileena's disappearance, though uneasy from her statement. He knew it was true. Shao Kahn wouldn't stop pursuing him until he either returned to his side or was dead. No realm was safe enough for the breathless warrior.. He wished for a realm that the Elder Gods themselves did not know about.

As the red clothed warrior expected to feel his energy restored to him, he felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. "Why must we be denied peace?" he wondered to himself, "it was not our fault we were under Shao Kahn's influence when created!"

Ermac began to panic when he felt another portal opening between him and the Soul Stone. He had no strength left and was on the verge of passing out. He noticed the portal was silver, unlike the normal green of Quan Chi or the flame-colored portal of Shang Tsung.

Preparing for a battle with what he presumed to be another one of Shao Kahn's enforcers, he felt like it was a magnet and he was the metal. Ermac was sucked into the portal before even having a chance to think of running.

_A/N: this is my first fanfic. I did it as best I could and I'm hoping my best is able to satisfy the readers of this glorious site. I apologize if I did not write well enough to your standards. You should check out LPphreek's stories, they're what inspired me to write._


	2. What the hell is that?

I still don't own Mortal Kombat or Dragon Ball Z. Damnit!

What the hell is that?

The Mysterious Youth and the Z warriors were awaiting Goku's arrival. Still amazed at how quickly Frieza was decimated by this randomly appearing Super Saiyan, Gohan and Krillin were bombarding him with questions too fast for the lavender-haired boy to decipher.

"Where'd you come from? Why are you here? What's your name? Why is your hair purple? How can you become a Super Saiyan?" Bulma had to scold them so he could try and get a gist of what they were saying.

Trunks laughed nervously and ran his hand through his hair after they had asked their questions more calmly than before. Though he didn't want to answer them directly, he knew he'd feel guilty just leaving them curious.

"I promise, when the time comes, I will tell you everything you want to know. But, for now, let's just focus on Goku's arrival. He should be here in about two hours and forty-five minutes about a mile and a half away. Come on."

The Z warriors blast off with Trunks to the proclaimed location of their friend's arrival. As they landed, Vegeta made his presence known by pestering the strange youth who had further deepened his anger and want for his view of an apotheosis.

"Boy, are you sure Kakarot will land here?"

"Yes, fa- Vegeta, I am positive he will land in this spot."

Hoping no one picked up on his mistake, Trunks pulled out a Capsule, clicked the top, and threw it down. A mini fridge appeared in front of them and Trunks welcomed them to take what they like. After being distracted with soda, the lavender-haired boy felt immense relief when they all had forgotten about his slip-up.

After an hour of silence and peace, Piccolo noticed a figure falling from the sky. Vegeta seemed to have noticed it too from sensing the new ki presense.

"What is that?" Yamcha shouted.

"No idea, but it looks like someone." Tien replied.

Trunks looked at his watch. It was still almost two hours before his arrival. "It can't be," he said, "it's way

Within seconds, everyone's attention was on the new mysterious falling figure.

"Is that Goku? Where in Kami's name is his pod?" Krillin pondered.

Trunks looked at his watch. It should be another two hours before Goku was to arrive. "It can't be, it's still too early for him to be here."

"Hey brat, is that a comrade of yours?"

"No, I came alone."

"Well, let's go see if it's alive!" Bulma exclaimed annoyed.

As everyone, even Vegeta, moved in to where the body landed while being on their highest guards. If the figure was conscious, it might attack.

As the figure came into view, they could see it was a male covered in what appeared to be a ripped red robe, close to that of a ninja, with a dented golden belt and green jewel in the middle and matching tattered boots. His head was covered in something similar to black bandages with the same colored green gem on his forehead. The black wrappings were also ripped, but showed nothing of the skin beneath them. None of the fighters had any idea as to who that was or why he appeared to have just left a massive war zone.

The being was conscious and getting to his knees, though struggling. The red dressed warrior looked up and shouted something that sounded like "stay back shoe crown force!"

The Z warriors exchanged glances with each other. What in Kami's name was a shoe crown force and why did his voice sound like hundreds of people speaking at the same time? Vegeta prepared to slaughter him with a ki blast, but Piccolo held him back.

"Move it green man, or I'll blast you into oblivion as well!"

"Calm yourself, Vegeta, he's injured. We can extract information from him in this state."

Agreeing with the Namekian, the Prince of Saiyans allowed his ki to diminish from his palm. He strode up to the odd being on his knees. "Who are you?" he asked interrogatingly.

"Why did you come here?"

Ermac coughed up blood before he was able to fully analyze what the man was requesting of him. He looked up to find a man standing arrogantly with his arms crossed, jet black flame hair complimented with a severe widows peak and angry onyx eyes, wearing a pink shirt and yellow cargo pants. He couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"What's so funny, clown?" Vegeta growled.

"Your choice in clothing is hysterical in relation to your attitude." Ermac laughed.

The few warriors with the courage to follow Vegeta to confront the makeshift ninja stifled their giggles, knowing the Prince of Saiyans would kill them if they laughed. Piccolo calmed Vegeta down and took over the position of interrogator.

"I understand you're injured, and we may help you, but answer our questions: who are you and why are you here? Are you also waiting for Goku?" Piccolo told the now standing man.

Ermac considered the possible outcomes from certain explanations he could give the Namekian. If he told them he was good, they might be one of Shao Kahn's undercover squadrons and capture him. If he told them he was evil, the strange group may be a group of heroes that wanted to keep peace and they would surely decimate him in his current state.

He weighed his options carefully and chose what he believed to best explanation.

_A/N: that's my second chapter. For anyone who read this, I appreciate it. I would appreciate it more if you left me some feedback in a review. I'm currently trying to decide if I should take it as far as the Buu saga. I don't think I should, but I have a good gist of what I could do during that time._


	3. Underestimated

Underestimated

After about a minute of consideration, Ermac finally responded to Piccolo's questions, though choosing to answer his questions as blandly as possible.

"We are Ermac. We came to Earthrealm for a comrade. We aren't referring to this "Goku" either."

Gohan heard what Ermac was saying and noticed his multivoice. The half-breed saiyan asked his bald companion, "Why does he sound like so many people? And why does he say 'we' and 'our' instead of 'i' and 'my'?"

His only response from the monk was a shrug and a hushing noise. As Piccolo and Ermac continued speaking, Gohan realized how foreign the man's ki felt. It felt odd and it seemed to be low. He could never be a threat to any one of the Z warriors, right?

Ermac claimed his alignment to be good, but cautiously added his past was tainted and horrendous. Not wanting to go into Ermac's mind too much, Piccolo told everyone he was on their side.

Trunks pulled out a medic kit capsule and activated it. Bulma, feeling left out, took charge and stated that she would tend to his wounds. The others stood by idly, though still on their guards, in case the man attacked.

As Bulma approached, Ermac observed the odd woman. She had an absurd giant teal afro with cerulean eyes, decent height for a lady, and wore a one piece red shirt with long sleeves and an orange jacket. She began bandaging his flesh wounds, and tried making small talk with the seemingly new ally. "How did this happen to you?"

"We were traveling through the Netherrealm and we were ambushed by an assassin."

"The what realm? Who's 'we'? Is someone else here with you? Are they injured too?" Bulma asked faster than she could think.

"The Netherrealm. No one else is here with us." Ermac replied, trying to calm the strange woman.

"Then who is this 'we'?"

"We are a being of infused dead warrior souls."

Bulma dropped the bandages like her jaw. Everyone seemed to hear this as well and looked at Ermac as if he was crazy. There was no way he was more than one soul! No such thing existed!

"Th-that's i-i-impossible! You can't be more than one soul!" Yamcha shouted out fear and shock.

"If it's impossible, then how are we living right now?" Ermac retorted, clearly agitated with his outburst.

"We'll finish bandaging ourselves, Miss." He said to Bulma, lifting the bandages with his mind.

Another shock.

"How do you have telekinesis? Gohan asked very quickly, intrigued with the entire being.

"Having so many souls infused into a single body does give our minds strong telekinetic powers, not to mention a powerful mind, allowing us to create exquisite strategies." Ermac replied, amused at the child's quick question.

"That's awesome! Piccolo's quite the strategist himself, I'm sure you guys could learn from each other!"

Ermac nodded in response to the half-breed. He had the same facial features as the man who was dressed like a woman: onyx eyes and jet black hair, but the boy didn't have a scowl on his face and had a lighter attitude.

He observed the others after he finished patching his leg wound. He closely watched the tall green man, Piccolo, who was wearing a purple gi, white cape and a matching white turban with a giant purple orb.

Another was average height, had three eyes, green pants, and yellow boots. He wore a white wife beater and a red belt. A triclops in Earthrealm? Wait, was this even Earthrealm? A question he noted that would need answering once this Goku person arrived.

Ermac turned his attention to the half-breed again. He was a short kid, maybe 9 or 10, and wore a royal blue bodysuit with a strange form of armor. His obsidian hair flowed down into a ponytail to his back. Before he could even notice Ermac's gaze, Ermac moved his gaze to the small floating being next to the triclops. He was very small, wore make-up equivalent to that of a clown, had a black beanie and attire close to that of the triclops.

There was a midget hidden amongst the taller ones. He was bald, with six dots in two columns on his forehead. He wore an orange gi with blue wristbands and blue shoes.

The last man, or so he thought, was sitting on a rock. He wore black pants and a black wife beater with a blue coat over. His hair was a lavender and about neck length with cerulean eyes, similar to those of the woman and seemed quite nervous.

As the crazy haired woman moved back towards the group, she stood by a man in black jeans and a white shirt. He had scars on his face and short, brown hair. He seemed to be her mate from the way Bulma held on to him. Strange. The young lad with purple hair resembled a mix of her and the angry fellow. How did he have features of the woman and of the flame-haired man if the scar-faced dope was the lady's mate?

The man with the sword finally spoke up after a few minutes. "Do you guys want something to drink? It's hot and dry out here." He said with an encouraging and warm smile. He tossed a capsule on the ground that became a small fridge.

The woman, the midget, and the boy all accompanied the swordsman and drank soda. After they were finished and resumed their wait of Goku's arrival, Ermac used the silence as his opportunity to ask his own questions.

"Are we allowed the privilege of knowing your names?"

Everyone, except the man with the fridge, gave their name. When Ermac approached the unknown boy expecting an answer, he said he could listen in on the impending conversation he would have with Goku.

Ermac decided it would be a good idea to rid him of the tattered clothes he was still wearing. Moving behind a rock, he pulled out his red ninja outfit from when he worked for Outworld's emperor. Pulling on the new barrage of clothes, he attached his golden belt to his waist and allowed the green gem to be over his black hood. The red colored ninja packed his old clothes in his small pouch that wrapped around his uninjured thigh. Thankfully, he healed very quickly since he wasn't residing in the Netherrealm.

When he reappeared, the Z warriors were shocked yet again, but this time by his choice in clothing. He was a ninja. He must have been a Ninjitsu artist and he had telekinesis, not to mention, war strategies.

"You're a ninja too? Jeez, what AREN'T you?" Krillin asked with renewed interest at Ermac's taste in clothing.

"This is our only other choice. Besides, we rather enjoy dressing like this."

"Whatever you say."

Vegeta decided to intervene at this point. "So, since you're a ninja, you'd be a good fighter, correct?"

"Perhaps. It depends on what you call a 'good fighter.'" Ermac replied with a taunting smirk, though it was hidden by his red mask.

"Do you know who I am? I would kill you on the spot if these morons didn't have the same alignment as you!"

"All we know is that someone who has such confidence in his fighting skills would not allow anyone to see him if they were dressed as laughable as you." Ermac laughed, clutching his side the unstoppable laughter that resurfaced when he looked again at how silly Vegeta appeared.

Now thoroughly pissed off, Vegeta arose from his rock and grabbed Ermac by his gi. "Don't cross me, fool. I am not pathetically weak like the rest of these idiots."

"Do not underestimate us, either, Flower."

"YOU INSOLENT FOOL!" Vegeta shouted, preparing to punch Ermac in the jaw.

Ermac quickly did a backflip and uppercutted Vegeta with his foot, sending Vegeta to the ground. The 'flower' quickly rose to his feet, punching Ermac square in the face. The ninja stumbled backwards and disappeared from sight, reappearing above him and striking Vegeta's skull from the top. Without a moment of hesitation, Ermac quickly lifted Vegeta with his green energy, preparing to slam him into the ground. Trunks decided to make a move and grabbed Vegeta from the air.

"Get off me, boy! I have business to attend to with that clown!"

"Vegeta, he's not the enemy! Ermac, please, he will not attack anymore. I apologize for his short-fused temper."

"We understand. We apologize for disturbing the peace amongst you all."

Vegeta walked up to Ermac with a sneer on his face. "You have potential. We will rematch after I defeat Kakarot."

"Who is this 'Kakarot?'"

"He's the low class clown we're waiting for. The fools behind me call him Goku."

"We will wait for this rematch, then." Ermac claimed, happy to oblige with the new challenge. He bowed before outstretching his hand to Vegeta for a hand shake. Vegeta batted the hand away and returned to his rock. Trunks thanked him and followed his father's actions.

After a few minutes, Goku's pod crash-landed into a desert plain a few yards away, creating an extravagant crater.

"He's here!" Gohan exclaimed before everyone began taking off to the crater.

_A/N: What'd you guys think? If you review, please keep in mind that I am a new writer, so my stories may not be described in the detail you search for. With practice, I intend to be able to write with graphic detail, not missing a single detail. I'll have chapter four up before Tuesday. Again, thanks to all of those who took the time to read this! _


	4. Familiar Species?

Familiar Species?

Ermac began to run towards the crater a few moments after everyone else. He approached the surrounded crater on its secluded side and looked into it. There was a small pod, seeming to be too small to even carry someone. Slowly, the pod opened up and gave view to a tall man with almost identical features to the small child, Gohan. It must be his father.

Goku slowly emerged from the pod, stretching his joints. He felt his friends' energy signals and was surprised to find them standing around his landing ground. "Hey guys, how'd you know I was gonna land here?"

"This guy told us. He must be a big fan of yours," Bulma winked, "he even defeated Frieza!"

"Golly, that's amazing! Thank you so much, but I don't know who you are."

"I'm willing to tell you, Goku, but please, I need to tell you this in private." Trunks intervened, pointing to the side.

"Sure thing."

Trunks and Goku flew a couple of hundred yards away from everyone for privacy. After moments of talking, Trunks and Goku soon after had a golden aura surrounding them with spiked golden hair. Ermac wondered why it seeme so familiar. Brushing the thought aside, Ermac saw Trunks waving to him, inviting the ninja in the conversation. "I'm only allowing him in on this because we've never met him before." Trunks explained.

"Well, hi, I'm Goku! Where'd you come from?"

"We are Ermac. We came from a silver portal in the Netherrealm that our intuition believed to lead to Earthrealm."

Goku scratched the back of his neck, completely lost. "Who's 'we'? Netherrealm? Huh?"

"We are a being infused of dead warrior souls. We don't think we're from the same dimension as all of you, since no one is able to recognize the Netherrealm."

"Goku, you can understand what Ermac tells you later, I have important business to talk to you about. On the morning of May 19th, at 10 a.m. three years from now, two killer androids will appear on an island 9 miles west of South City. They have unimaginable power, even by our standards."

"So what are they trying to do?"

"No one knows. As soon as they were released, they turned on their creator. One of their favorite hobbies is hunting me down. I'm doing the best I can, but with it being two against one, I always end up running."

"Wait, aren't the others helping you?"

Trunks shook his head grimly. "They can't, they're all dead. They're all going to lose their lives in a battle against the androids. Vegeta, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo are all going to lose their lives in a battle against the androids. Only one person manages to escape the battle, and that's my best friend and master, Gohan. But, thirteen years later, they finally get him. That was four years ago, my time."

"Hey, wait a minute Trunks, what happens to me? Do I die in the battle as well?"

"No. You die before it. You're going to start hearing about a new virus that attacks the heart; it's so strong that even a super saiyan can't beat it. So I came back to make a difference and give you this antidote."

Trunks pulled out a small container from his jacket pocket and handed it to Goku. Trunks finally began to tell Goku who his parents were. "Vegeta was right. Only you, your son, and him have saiyan blood. I'm a half saiyan, and I got mine from Vegeta."

Goku burst out laughing at the thought of Vegeta holding a baby. "So do I know your mother too or am I going to meet her?"

"You already know her. She's standing right over there." Trunks said shyly, pointing to Bulma.

This time, Goku fell backwards from laughter, breaking the peace. "Bulma's your mother?"

"Yes. Speaking of her, I need to go back to my own time, she's worried sick. She always said that being around you gave a feeling of security, and now that I've met you, I truly believe you can. Now I have to be going. You can make a difference; I know you can, Goku."

"Thanks Trunks. Tell your mother I send my love."

Trunks nodded, and then looked over at their almost forgotten third party. "I bid you farewell, Ermac. I trust that you too can make a difference if you nearly defeated my father."

"So, our presumption was correct after all. You're the offspring of the woman and flower." Ermac laughed.

Trunks nodded sheepishly, causing a question to make itself known to the foreign warrior. "We noticed you men could transform into beings with golden hair and teal eyes. How is this possible? Surely you're a different breed of some sort from the realm of Siedo if you're both heroes? Would you mind showing us?"

Before Goku could speak his confusion, Trunks turned into a Super Saiyan. "I have no idea what the realm of Seido is, but we are a different breed. Goku and my father are Saiyans, while their wives, or mates, are human. I'm a half breed, just like the boy in armor, Gohan. I'm Vegeta's son, while Gohan is Goku's son." Trunks explained, pointing over at the puzzled Goku. "This is our Super Saiyan form; it gives us unimaginable strength and speed."

"And the androids you speak of are able to defeat you in this form?"

"Yes. They're devastatingly powerful." Trunks replied sadly, powering down.

"We offer you our hopes that you may soon overcome them. May the Elder Gods watch you, friend." Ermac said, with great sympathy in his voices.

"Thank you for your kindness. But I must go now. Good-bye, and thank you for being able to restore hope to me." Trunks waved, blasting off in the direction of his time machine.

Ermac bowed and Goku waved back to him. Ermac took into consideration what the boy said as he an Goku returned to their group of friends. A Super Saiyan. Why did the phrase seem so familiar? He could've sworn he'd heard it somewhere. But where? His thoughts were interrupted by the Saiyan next to him.

"So, would you mind helping me retell what happened, er, what's going to happen?"

"We will be next to you the whole time, Goku." Ermac said, putting his hand on Goku's shoulder. He received a nod and determined smile in response.

Finally making it to their friends, Goku still seemed uneasy about telling everything, despite Ermac's encouragement. Piccolo went up to Goku and told him he'd take the stress off his shoulders and tell everyone of their impending doom.

Once finished with the story, Yamcha asked, "We're all supposed to die?"

Piccolo nodded. "Yes, according to the boy, everyone is supposed to die in three years in that fight, except Gohan. I don't know about all of you, but I'm gonna train till then. I'd rather live."

Goku shook his head in agreement. "Me too. Hey Piccolo, would you wanna be my sparring partner? It'd make Gohan real happy."

"Sure thing."

As everyone agreed to meet in three years and blasted off, Piccolo left looked over at the red ninja, who was still pondering about the terms 'Super Saiyan.' "Are you going to be helping us as well, Ermac?"

Ermac looked up at Piccolo with bright green eyes, distracted from his aggravating thoughts. "We would be honored to fight along the side of heroes. But we may require assistance in finding a portal back to our dimension."

"If we don't all perish from the androids, we will help you." Piccolo said, holding his hand out in the same manner Ermac did for Vegeta. Ermac smiled, though hidden behind his ruby veil, and shook Piccolo's hand.

A new warrior has been gained for the Z Warriors, or so they all believe.

_A/N: I'm doing my best to increase the sizes of my chapters, but I'm clearly not doing so well. Oh well, perhaps it will come with experience. A troubling question comes to my mind as i write this: should i take this to the Buu saga? I have great ideas for that point in the story, and I wanted to know if I should take it that far? Leave me a review if I should. Well, I thank you all for reading. I want to thank for the great review! Next chapter may take a little more time._


	5. Old Allies

In regards to 's question: Trunks leaves until after android 19 is destroyed by Vegeta. Ermac will not be replacing Trunks, Trunks is too important in the entire series for me to replace.

Old Allies

Bulma had invited Ermac to stay at Capsule Corporation with her, her parents, and Vegeta. Preferring to avoid confrontation with the prince, Ermac denied as kindly as he could. He instead chose to reside with Goku, since Gohan claimed Piccolo had strategies for battle that were exquisite.

Goku used Instant Transmission to get Gohan, Ermac, Piccolo, and himself to his living room. Ermac couldn't help but be astounded by the trick. This could be very useful if he learned how to do it. The ninja could imagine teleporting to such an amazing distance and accomplishing his goals within seconds.

"Goku, would you mind teaching us that stunt after our battle with the androids?"

"Sure, but it's really difficult." Goku said, smiling his goofy smile and received a nod and bow from his new ninja friend. "Chi-Chi! I'm home!"

Just as quickly as Goku's entrance was announced, a female wearing quite strange garments (note: I really don't know what the hell that crap is called lol) that were purple and yellow and dark black hair came running from the kitchen and jumped onto Goku, startling him and knocking them both to the ground.

"Oh Goku!" She sobbed into his orange gi, "I've missed you so much!"

"Aww, I'm sorry Chi-Chi, I won't be leaving aga-"

Goku was interrupted by Chi-Chi kissing him. Gohan, feeling embarrassed, took Ermac and Piccolo outside to start training and let his parents do the wink wink, nudge nudge in private.

"So Mr. Piccolo, what do you think we should start with first?" Gohan asked, sinking into a fighting stance.

"I think we should hold back on training for now, kid. I think we should acquaint ourselves with Ermac instead." Piccolo replied with his arms crossed.

Ermac turned his attention to the Namekian. "We are willing to answer any questions you may have about our existence."

"All right. For starters, why are you in a ninja costume?"

"When we were first created by the sorcerer Shang Tsung, we were given the skills of Ninjutsu to begin with, which is the basis of ninja combat. So, with those skills implemented into our mind, we were given a blood red gi when we were finally sustained a body to demonstrate that we were killers."

"So you really are a ninja then. Interesting. What were your occupation and alignments from your world?"

"We at first were evil and an assassin. We slew anyone daring to cross our path without regret. It is a past we are still recovering from." Ermac replied sadly, looking down at the ground.

"Don't cling to the past. Vegeta and I also have dark pasts but we have joined the side of good in the end. Don't let the past bother you."

Ermac bowed. "We thank you for your kind words. We remained evil and the greatest assassin known to Outworld for four years, until a blind, telepathic swordsman by the name of Kenshi freed us from our enslavement and allowed us to accompany him in his home. As gratitude for his kindness, we taught the blind man how to do a Telekinetic Slam and how to further improve his telepathy."

"I take it he was a good friend of yours. Who else were your allies, and why would a swords wielder be blind?"

"We became curious about the swordsman's blindness as well and he apparently could sense it, for he told us what happened before we asked the question. Kenshi was an arrogant swords fighter and skilled martial artist. He traveled to every village known and challenged their best fighter. The sorcerer who conjured us was disguised as an old man and offered Kenshi a way to retrieve the sword of his ancestors and led him to a cave. There, they found a sword stuck in a stone. When Kenshi released the sword, a flash of green light blinded our friend and the light, which were his ancestors' souls, were absorbed by the sorcerer. Shang Tsung left Kenshi to die in the cave. Kenshi was guided by the sword to the exit and has always been guided by the katana. He has trained with it to one day get revenge on the sorcerer and free his ancestors from their prison. That is the history of our second closest friend."

Piccolo quirked his eyebrow. "Who's your first closest friend, if you don't mind me asking?"

"An assassin from the Netherrealm named Noob Saibot. We went on various missions together, slaughtering all. We were the Emperor's greatest team. We weren't able to obtain much information about the shadowy warrior, but eventually he began to tell us of his past. He was once a Lin Kuei member, a clan from Earthrealm and Sub-Zero was his original codename. After being murdered by a hellish specter, Sub-Zero was reincarnated by a sorcerer. He changed his name and joined a clan called the Brotherhood of Shadow. Though we are free from Kahn, Noob Saibot has stuck by our side secretly, helping us bypass the Emperor's guards and assassins. He disappeared about a month ago, so we believe him to be dead. We hope this is not the case."

"I'm sorry to hear of your possible loss. I hope you find your missing friend and I hope you can defeat this emperor."

Ermac gave his thanks and told Piccolo and Gohan his previous life and some of the missions he was assigned to. After chatting for a couple more minutes, the three started to train for the androids in an attempt to ignore the kis of Goku and his wife that had become all too noticeable. They were later joined by Goku, who was in an all too happy mood. But hey, can you blame him?

Gohan looked over at his father after being beaten by both him and Piccolo. "Daddy, can you please teach me to be a Super Saiyan?" He pleaded.

"It's extremely difficult Gohan, but I can show you." Goku replied, scratching the back of his neck while trying to think of a way to teach his son how to transform.

Ermac, who had been meditating under a nearby tree, stood up and strode over to the warriors after hearing about the legendary transformation. "Goku, may we join this sparring session? Perhaps it will help your son attain this 'Super Saiyan' form easier if he has three formidable opponents."

"Sure, that sounds great! But first, let's get something to eat. I'm starving!" Goku said, clutching his now growling stomach. "You and Piccolo are more than welcome to join us for dinner."

"We do not require food to sustain life. All we need is meditation and water."

"Same with me." Piccolo responded before he went over to a tree and began meditating.

"Well, it's your choice! More food for us! Come on, Gohan!" Goku shouted excitedly at the smell of Chi-Chi's cooking.

After the two ran inside, Ermac levitated into a tree and began meditating on a branch instead of on the ground for a change. All the enigmatic warrior could think of was how to get back to his world, what a Saiyan was, and how he could help prepare himself an the Z Warriors for the inevitable battle against the deadly duo of androids. Hopefully he could help change the grim future that Trunks told of. His heart had change into a caring one after spending so much time with blind swordsman. He was determined to help stop the androids and keep all these warriors alive.

Ermac meditated well into the night, perhaps about two in the morning. He looked down at the tree next to him and saw Piccolo still meditating. 'Guess they didn't train after dinner. Perhaps we should form strategies for the upcoming battle. They could be of great use to us, both against the androids and Shao Kahn.' Ermac thought, imagining a giant battle going on in many different ways with Earth's special force and the machines. He came up with every possible solution to every mishap that seemed probable.

Though he didn't know everyone's strength, he tried his best and relied on an old Outworld general's soul who gave the attack strategy to invade and capture Edenia. With the help of that great general's mind, Ermac made plans that could easily be used despite the missing information on the fighters.

Feeling satisfied, Ermac got up and stretched his lazy muscles. He started pacing around the area Goku lived and observed his surroundings carefully. It was merely a grassy plane with few trees scattered and a couple mountains. Ermac began walking around Goku's home to see if there was anything different on the opposite side. The ninja did his best to trek quietly, as to not disturb the Namekian still meditating under the tree. What he found on the other side was pretty much the same. Ermac quirked his eyebrow.

'Why does he reside here? There is completely nothing out here,' he thought, 'we could understand why Kenshi prefers solitude from many people, but surely a family would prefer the city?'

Getting confused, Ermac started training for the upcoming threat, despite not having a partner and his growing confusion. He still kept his regimen from when he was the Emperor's enforcer, intensely training for combat even when Kahn did not require his services.

'This can't be too bad. We can surely destroy this threat, right? Perhaps we should seek escape from here before Kahn discovers the entry portal and sends an army of Tarkatas against us.' Ermac thought, 'But where in the Elder Gods' names would we be able to leave from? Maybe the green man knows a way out of this place.'

Again, Ermac felt satisfied enough to sit down and meditate until the next day.

_A/N: I apologize for such a long wait. I put Noob Saibot as Ermac's closest friend because I always imagined them as a spectacular team and I love both these characters, so I brought them to life as a team._

_I wanted to thank SargentEpsilon for the kind review and though I have been persuaded a bit to not do it, I still need more feedback on it. I also thank Dr. Dude for reviewing my story with a positive tone. _

_I began forming new ideas for both dragon ball z and mortal kombat. For dragon ball z, I was planning on showing a Goten and Trunks future with the androids. For mortal kombat, I was thinking about doing the last thoughts of Sektor, Cyrax, Smoke, and Sub-Zero before they are turned into cyborgs. Are these good ideas? Let me know if I should do them._


	6. Radiation

Radiation

Before I start the chapter, I wanted to thank SargentEpilosion for the idea used in this part up until the parts with Ermac. Without his thoughts, I surely would've had a crappy chapter. Thanks again, friend!

Hotaru sat on his throne, deep in thought and even deeper upset knowing that a Netherrealm wraith had gotten passed his guards and was wrecking havoc through all his hard earned order.

'Fucking demon! How dare he distort the very existence of this realm! I'm sure Darrius or Havik are behind this!' Hotaru screamed in his head. He picked up his office phone, dialing the number to the resistance crushing forces. He would ensure this order would prevail against Hell.

"Yes, this is General Hotaru, I need all extermination squads present in the armory at once!"

"Yes sir, General Hotaru." Came the voice of a well trusted commanding officer. In the background, he could hear his message being relayed to the soldiers and scrambling. Hotaru made his way to the armory to discuss how to get rid of the chaotic nuisance. His very presence was deteriorating the damn realm!

Or so he believed...

...

A warrior as dark as shadows was running through the Realm of Seido after slaughtering a guard that was foolish enough to try and stop him.

'Typical Hotaru,' Noob Saibot thought to himself, 'he believes me to be the cause of this forsaken decimation of his realm, merely because I came from the Netherrealm.'

Noob Saibot finally reached his destination: the epicenter of the radioactivity emitted from a parallel universe not meant for interaction. It looked like an olive colored mass of gas. Everything that it was touching was being destroyed. He could see buildings falling easily and the streets dissipating from the intense radioactive presence.

The destructive force was making everything deteriorate. In about three years, the entire realm would just be a bottomless void of nothingness. Everyone living in the realm would be dead by the two year mark, not that the hellish wraith cared, but the entire realm would be completely nothing!

There had to be a portal around here that must have been leaking it all. Perhaps this had something to do with Ermac's disappearance about three years ago; because Bi-Han knew the warrior was no coward to submit to hiding. He even went to Earthrealm to speak to Kenshi about their mutual ally's mysterious disappearance. When Kenshi told him that he was just as clueless, Noob Saibot set out to find anything he could that could show what could have happened to his best friend.

'Ermac, where have you gone to,' Noob thought, 'I need to find out how to get you back so that this damned gas won't reach anywhere else!'

The shadowy warrior put up a dark blue shield around himself to keep from touching the gas. As he walked around the strange mist, he searched for what was causing it. After about an hour of searching, Bi-Han finally found what was causing everything. It was a giant hole several feet beneath him, just out from the gray realm.

"It's a damn tear in the universe," Noob shouted, "I should inform Shinnok, but then Quan Chi would get involved. The Elder Gods know he'll want Ermac's souls and use him as another pawn like he did with me after Scorpion beheaded me. I'll have to do this myself. Perhaps Kenshi would offer his assistance."

While contemplating the idea, the shadowed warrior could feel a mass amount of soldiers going towards him. They all had Hotaru's uniform on; only difference was that they had helmets. 'Like I won't bash their heads in, anyway...'

"WE ARE HERE TO STOP YOU, HELL SPAWN! SURRENDER NOW AND WE WILL ESCORT YOU TO THE NEAREST PORTAL WITH NO HARM," The commanding officer shouted.

Noob Saibot merely laughed darkly. "What makes you all think you can stop me?"

"We outnumber you! Surrender!"

Bi-Han laughed harder as he summoned a mass amount of shadow warrior replicas.

"I'll give you a chance!"

Hotaru's forces charged at the shadow army, expecting an easy victory. After about twenty minutes, only two men from Hotaru's army were still alive. The rest were slaughtered gruesomely, either torn in half one way or another, or beheaded.

Laughing, Bi-Han said, "I never said the odds were in your favor!"

Scraping the blood off his boots and walking towards the broken bodies, Noob Saibot grabbed one of the remaining two and asked if he would give a message to Hotaru. When he refused, the shadowed warrior threw him into the radioactivity and watched his body dissipate into nothing.

Noob grabbed the remaining soldier and told him the same thing. The soldier agreed and ran off as soon as the ninja let go of him.

'Considering how far away this is, it'll take about two days for the idiotic general to know I've decimated his weakling army obedient dogs. He will surely alert Kahn of my presence, meaning my façade of death will be shattered, but it will take another week to send a courier to travel between realms and report back. I need to find that damned portal to wherever the Hell Ermac has gone before my time is up, otherwise the façade will become reality,' Noob Saibot thought grimly.

Putting a two mile distance between himself and the radioactivity, Bi-Han found an empty house and sank into a dreamless slumber. In the morning, he'd search everywhere near the gas for a portal that wouldn't kill him. If he didn't succeed in three days, he'd search Ermac's last known sighting: the Southern Soul Stone. It was rumored to have been destroyed ages ago, but now the ninja was not so certain. Perhaps that was the key to finding the new universe.

...

Ermac had gotten his old clothes repaired, thanks to Chi-Chi and her sewing abilities. She seemed to enjoy the kindness the multi-souled man held and the great guidance he gave Gohan, not to mention the fact that he didn't eat.

The red clad warrior felt great to be back in his old attire: black bandages with a green gem, red suit under, black top over, gold belt and green orb, and of course his boots that matched his gems.

Today was the day to seek Trunks' prophecy: the coming of the deadly androids. Ermac had trained relentlessly and managed to learn many new techniques. Though he couldn't sense energy, he found another means of detecting others. He also had found a way to tap into a reservoir containing massive energy. He had no idea what it was, but alas, Ermac could do it but once.

After Goku and Gohan finished their breakfasts, the Saiyans, the Namek, and the ninja set out to the city nine miles southwest of south city, meeting up with Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien. Strangely, Bulma, a new born child in her hands, and Yajirobi arrived.

"So this is it. The final battle for our lives. I hope whatever that kid said from the future turns out to be apocryphal." Yamcha said with a depressed and nervous tone.

"I second that." Tien agreed.

"Don't think in such a way, comrades. We too feel the stress of this battle, but we will all overcome this together. Stand together, as Bi-Han and We did against the Tarkatan forces we informed you all of, and we shall overcome these machines." Ermac said, trying to easy the tension.

Goku meanwhile had walked over to Bulma, ogling at baby Trunks. He already knew Vegeta was the father, so he didn't ask. He just smiled and hugged his longtime friend.

"Where's Vegeta?" Krillin asked.

"That jerk doesn't tell me anything he does!" Bulma shouted, startling her child and Gohan.

"Oh well, we can wait fo-" Goku was cut off by an explosion emitted from the center of the city.

"The androids!" they all shouted in unison.

A/N: I can't wait to involve Noob Saibot more. The team moves they're gonna do are awesome, or atleast that's how I always imagined them in MK9. I know this update took a while, but I got caught up in some ps3 games. The fact that school has just started up again for me will cause major delays in updates, so I sincerely apologize.

As always though, thanks to all those who read this and thanks to my reviewers!


	7. Chapter 7

To anyone who followed this story, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but I regret to inform that I no have interest in this story so I'm going to discontinue it. this story will be taken down in two days, but I just wanted to give everyone a heads up


End file.
